


Grace Like the Father

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: The Rifleman (TV)
Genre: Christianity, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Talks of racism, father and son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: I know such talks already appeared on the show--and probably better than how I did it--but I decided to write/post this anyway, for my deceased dad's birthday since he loved this show (and me too, because of him).
Relationships: Lucas and Mark
Kudos: 1





	Grace Like the Father

“I don’t get it, Pa”... Mark muttered--his father, Lucas, noticed--as he saddled their best horse that they were getting ready to sell. “Why is it that so many seem to think they’re better than a man just because of the color other skin. It seems to go against what the Good Book says.”

And Lucas McCain couldn’t help but smile at this, as he gave Destiny one last good pet. It was too bad that they had fallen upon hard times and needed to sell her for now, but it was what it was. And Mark was hoping that things would soon set themselves right again, so this dream horse could be right back where she belonged.

“I’m glad you feel that way, Son,” Lucas reassured Mark, as he came over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. “And I think that’s the way a man ought to feel. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, does it? We’re all the same in the good that we do--that is as filthy rags, yes--and in our sin. And Jesus interacted with all walks of life and treated them fairly, didn’t he?”

“...Then why are people like that?” Mark demanded again, as two cats before them--and of course of the opposite color--played as the best of pals.

“I guess it doesn’t make much sense, does it?” Lucas asked thoughtfully, whilst he got up on Destiny and gave her an apple and her coat a brush. “I’d say it must have been the Fall that put so much wickedness in man’s heart. But Jesus came to us to make right our mistakes with the Fall. So as long as we focus on Him, and His teachings, one day I don’t think you’ll have to ask that question, Son.”

And this, at least, Mark seemed to find promising. He hopped onto the horse behind his old man--for which Lucas smiled and laughed--and the three headed off into an uncertain future, but one with promise nonetheless.


End file.
